Trusting the Enemy
by Soccermustang
Summary: Bella's whole life is filled with horror stories of men who have harmed her from the past. Trying to cure herself of the phobia she turns to Dr. Cullen for help. When she meets Edward she wants desperately to be able to trust a man again.FULLSUMMARYINSIDE
1. Summary

**Alright I know I'm starting too many stories at the same time but this is just the summary of a story that MIGHT happen. How will it happen? If I get enough good reviews from people and I realize people are actually interested. I am now handling three stories at one time and I'm not going to get carried away with this unless I feel there are people who actually want to read it.**

Trusting the Enemy

By: Nicolette Looks/Soccermustang

All human, Bella has had a rough life and has developed a phobia in which she no longer can trust any male person. Her whole life she has been abused by her father and things got worse when she turned to love for the answer. Thinking having a man to protect her turned wrong when her boyfriend too was abusive. Years later she was encouraged by a close friend to leave her house in which she had baracaded herself in to keep away from the horrible men who are a threat to her, to see psychologist Dr. Carlise Cullen. After several visits his son Edward tags along at his fathers work with his dog. After more visits she asks Dr. Cullen to bring his son in more often. She develops a small trust for Edward and they start spending time together outside of the appoinments. After spending time with Edward she begins to want desperately to be able to trust a man like a normal girl would. She wants Edward to go through the basics of dating with her and it doesn't take long for them to fall for each other. Edward starts to find out about the horrors of her past and eventually the present. Ghosts from Bella's past come back to haunt her and Edward must help her.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 1: Nightmares

The sun that I had been waiting for all night had finally hit my eyes. I think I hit a record, I had slept for almost an hour last night. I weakly rolled out of bed and walked to my dresser. The bags under my eyes gave away my sleepless nights. Sleep is always a danger. It gives them an opportunity to attack while your unguarded. It always brings pictures of the memories that haunt me. I never dream, I only have nightmares. My entire life I have had a bad history with any kind of man. They all frightened me, I know that they all have the ability to be extremely dangerous.

The doorbell rang from the other room. I was glad my father's old house is a single story. Two levels only gives more places for them to hide, waiting in the shadows to strike. I dressed quickly and slowly made my way towards the door. _Just open it you know who it is._ What if it's not? What if it's one of them who have figured out my daily routine.

"Bella come on, open the door," I sighed deeply. It was only Jessica coming in to drag me to school. I opened the door and she let herself in. It was then that I realized what day it was.

"Jessica what are you doing here? It's Saturday." She turned to look at me. She was keeping something from me. Jessica was my one friend who knew what had gone on in my life, and she didn't even know all of it.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" She avoided my question. This was something she tended to do often. "Your eyes look terrible."

"I'm fine. I got plenty."

"Bella, I called Dr. Cullen about a week ago." She looked down as if she were about to betray me. I suddenly began to catch on.

"You didn't!?" How could she tell some strange man about my past? The one person in this world that I could trust had just broken the only bond of trust I have.

"No, no! Let me finish." I sighed slightly, still unsure of whether or not I could believe her. "I called him to discuss your sleep issue."

Before I could argue she held a finger up to stop me.

"He is an excellent psychiatrist who can help you. Even you have to know this is no way for a normal seventeen year old should live. I'm taking you to see him today and you have appointments three times a week. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday."

"I don't think so." Who did she think she was? The mother who was never there for me? She was supposed to be my best friend who I could trust with my secrets.

"Bella if you don't go with me peacefully, I will take you by force." Normally this would be something she would say to try and make me laugh for the first time in my life. Right now she acted dead serious. "I'm serious Bella, you are seventeen years old, living alone in a house that I am helping you pay for and not to mention I have to keep that secret of you living alone. If I have to Bella I will stop helping you. I don't want to but something has to be done."

She couldn't leave me. I needed her. Without her I would either have been sent to live in a foster home with some stranger far away from here or I would have chosen to go live on the streets filled with dangerous men. As they did every day, tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Don't go Jess." I couldn't look at her. "I need you."

"I know you do. As hard as it is for me to do this to you, it needs to be done."

Part of me wanted to believe her. I can't lie, I really wanted to believe that. The problem was, I couldn't. With everything else that had happened in my life, it's too late to try and change it now.

"Look, it's not as bad as it sounds. I asked him and he is going to let me be in the room with you for today." She tried putting her hand on my shoulder but I flinched away. Of all people she knew best that I did not allow any contact from anyone. "Please Bella, do this for me. Better yet, do this for yourself."

I looked away trying to blink the tears away. I tried telling myself it was ok. I thought about my options. First, I could not go. I would lose my best friend, lose the house and lose every single bit of protection I have. Second, I could go with her. I would have to spend time listening to some man try and get information from me. I wondered if there was any possibility of these visits actually helping me. It would be nice to sleep without worrying that someone is watching me. I wanted to be able to hug people, to be close to someone. I knew that would never happen. There was no man out there who didn't want to help me.

As I thought through my options I came to one conclusion. I could not lose Jessica. She was the only person I had left. I looked up at her.

"Your driving."


	3. Therapy

**I promise I will be introducing Edward either in the next chapter or within the next two :)**

Chapter 2: Therapy

I waited in a chair while Dr. Cullen was working with another patient. Jessica was next to me reading a magazine. We haven't spoken much since the car ride. I was extremely nervous and I did not want to be here at all. If there wasn't so much at stake, I knew I wouldn't be here.

Before I moved here to Forks, Washington, I lived with my mother in Arizona. Everything was going fine while living with her. That was until she met Phil. He was an ok guy and all but his career forced them to travel a lot, leaving me home alone most of the time. Now I wouldn't have minded the time alone but then I needed somebody. That was when I met James.

At the time I was a fifteen year old dating a seventeen year old man. I knew my mother would never approve so he was more like my secret boyfriend. It was after a week that he had my complete trust. It was then that he knew it would be easy to take advantage of me. He formed a highly abusive relationship with me and it was after he had forced me into things I never want to think of again, I decided to live with my father Charlie.

For two long years I had to live with the threats and blows from James. I was never brave enough to get away. The reaction I had gotten from James when I told him I was leaving is the scene that haunts me forever. If my mother wasn't in the other room I had no doubt that he would have killed me. He swore to me that he would someday find me. I knew that if that day ever came he would kill me. His anger that day was fierce, he knew exactly why I was leaving.

When I got here it didn't take long to realize how violent my father could be. He was drunk most of the time and even when he wasn't everything I did was wrong and it irritated him. I had met Jessica my first day of school in Forks. Since that day she has been one of the only people to talk to me. She stayed with me through are days in high school, she had been suspicious of what had gone on at home. Two months ago Charlie had gotten into an accident. He was drunk driving and he drove right of the road and smashed into a tree. By the time the police showed up he was already dead.

I lied to the police who showed up at the house telling me my father was just killed. I told them I would have my mother come live with me. I really just wanted the house to myself and they didn't show up again after that. I thought I would end up having more legal issues but here in Forks they didn't much care about my issues.

That was when Jessica had found out about my past and I begged for her help. She gladly kept my secret until now. I still felt completely betrayed by her. She knew how difficult my life had been and ever since I had been with James, I haven't been able to trust a man again. The abuse from my father only made things worse. That was when I could barely stand up without shaking when I was in the presence of a man.

I knew that it would be the same way with Dr. Cullen. How would he be able to help me if I wasn't even going to be able to talk to him.

The door opened to Dr. Cullen's room and a women with her young daughter walked out.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked directly at me. His stare frightened me. Jessica raised her hand for me. "Come on in."

"Bella, it's alright." I looked at her, full of doubt. I slowly stood up and followed her through the door. He motioned for us to sit in a couch across from him. The only thing that would separate us is a small table. I looked at Jessica, she knew there was no way I was sitting that close to him.

"Um, Dr. Cullen? Could she just sit over here, she doesn't like to be that close to men." I glared at her. She just rolled her eyes at me. "Bella he needs to know, I'm not going to be here all of the time."

"It's alright Bella, you sit and make yourself comfortable and I'll move." He stood up and walked away from the couch. I followed Jessica to the couch. Dr. Cullen pulled up a stool and sat near the wall.

"I am Dr. Carlise Cullen, you can call me Carlise. You prefer Bella?" I nodded, still refusing to talk to him. I avoided any eye contact by looking down at my hands. "Alright well Bella, I promise you I'm not going to make you doing anything you don't want to. If you don't feel like talking you don't have to. If you don't want to answer a certain question feel free to slap me."

This hour became the longest hour of my life. He just kept talking and talking. It almost went from fear to annoyance. By the end of the hour I was defiantly not as tense as I had been before but I still refused to say one word. How did Jessica expect me to do this on my own on Tuesday? The thought of being in this room alone with Carlise scared me.

"Alright, well I shall see you Tuesday Bella." It was over? Thank God. Jessica walked over to shake hands with Carlise and I watched from the door, waiting for her to come.

We walked out of the door and Jessica lead me to the exit of the building. In no time we were back on the rode headed home.

"That wasn't too bad was it Bella?" She was trying to gain my trust again, and she wasn't going to get it that easy. "Bella I know your mad at me, and you have every right to be but I know that someday you will thank me for this."

"I don't think so." They were the only words that I spoke to her for the rest of the day. She dropped me off at home and I didn't even invite her in. She told me she would pick me up and bring me on Tuesday but she would not go in the room with me. I would now spend the rest of the day figuring out an excuse to get out of Tuesday's meeting.


	4. Conversation

Chapter 3: Conversation

Tuesday came quicker than I imagined. I was in the car with Jessica who once again succeeded in dragging me to therapy. School had just gotten let out and she took me right after. As I was the last time we were on our way to this session, I shook with nerves. I have had no improvements from the previous session and I did not see how talking with him would help me at all.

We arrived at the building and we took the elevator to our floor. Jessica went to check in and I went to sit down exactly where I had the last time we came here. It didn't take long before Carlisle was out of the room following the same patients from last time. He noticed me sitting.

"Hello Bella, you may go inside if you'd like. I have to help these guys out a second." He then followed the pair away and Jessica came by me.

"Alright, you know I'm not going to come with you today right?" I only nodded. I wanted her to know how upset this made me. Clearly she understood. "How about you go in there now and get used to the place. I promise I'll be right here waiting for you."

Knowing I would not win this fight with her, I walked in the room. I scanned the room to make sure there really was nobody in it. When I found no one I took my seat on the couch. The room was a nice bright room with a few windows. The sunlight comforted me a little bit.

Something warm and wet rubbing against my arm made me jump. Literally, I threw myself up on the top of the couch and I luckily refrained from screaming. I looked down to see a German Shepherd dog panting at me. I was shaking heavily but I eventually calmed back down into my seat. I softly tapped the dogs head and it laid its muzzle on my lap. I realized the dog must have been hiding underneath the sofa cause I don't remember seeing it before.

"Hi," I quickly began to like this animal. I had never thought about purchasing a pet to keep me company at home. I wonder if that would help me sleep? "Why are you here? You can't tell me you need therapy."

The door opened and the dog immediately turned from me. It ran to whoever was at the door.

"Hey Mystery!" I sunk back into the couch. The man shut the door. I was shaking again. This man was not Dr. Cullen and whoever he was I was alone with him. "Alright I have a beef stick for you but I get to keep the Snickers."

He stood from his crouched position and the dog named Mystery trotted back to me with the beef in her mouth. She laid at my feet and started chewing on her treat. The man now knew I was here.

"Oh, hey, sorry I didn't see you there." He walked to the couch across from me and sat down. This was it, he was only a table length away and he would be able to do anything he wanted to me. "My dad should be in any minute. I'm Edward, Carlise's son."

He held out his hand for me. I didn't respond. I waited for some form of violence to come from this man.

"Oh sorry," he immediately took his hand back. "I sometimes forget where I am."

The next thing I noticed was Mystery dropping something in my lap. It was a small cushioned ball. I looked at her confused. I never had much contact with dogs.

"She want's you to throw it." His voice caused me to jump slightly, not enough for him to notice. I looked at him and he nodded towards the ball. I slowly took it in my hand and looked at the dog. She panted and her eyes were glued to the ball. I threw it slightly and it didn't go very far. Mystery caught it before it even touched the ground. Bored of me, she trotted back to the man named Edward.

"Alright, but I'm only doing it once," he removed the ball from her mouth and threw it to the wall. Mystery chased after it. I heard Edward chuckle. "Crazy dog. So what was your name?"

_Answer him._ Was he going to hurt me if I didn't? I looked up at him, I tried to choke out the word.

"Um, Bella Swan." Great! Why did you give him your last name? Now he can find you.

"Nice name. You go to Forks high school too?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Wonder why I haven't seen you before?"

"I... I only take classes with all girls." I answered him, only because I was afraid of what he would do to me if I didn't reply.

Mystery was back by my side. She jumped on the couch and stretched out over my body.

"Mystery! Get off her you cow."

"No!" Whoops. I yelled at him. "I mean, I don't mind."

I waited, ready to be struck. This happened every time I spoke against a man.

"Ok," he replied. I looked at him. He just sat smiling and watched us from where he sat. I noticed that now I haven't been replying to him from fear but from my own free will.

"She's a sweet dog," I looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, I..." He stopped when the door opened. Carlise walked in and when he noticed how close we were his eyes turned to horror.

"Edward? What are you doing?" He tried motioning him away from me but he wasn't catching on.

"We're just talking." He looked confused.

"Edward come outside with me, Bella I will be back in a minute." Edward looked at me one last time.

"Well it was nice meeting you Bella, I look for you more often in school." He walked to the door. I could feel myself relaxing as they walked out of the room. His last words frightened me. He would be looking for me now. Real smart, telling him my school. I started shaking again. Mystery tried calming me by licking my hands.

I waited for Carlise to return. I was sure the worst part of this meeting was over.


	5. Mystery Dog

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I got alot of alerts and favs and I appreciated that as well :) Here's chapter 4, Enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Mystery Dog

Carlise entered the room again. He looked at me and then took his spot at his stool across the room.

"I am really sorry about my son Bella, he didn't know." Oh no, did he tell him about my past? My past made me vulnerable to all men when they knew. He would most likely have the urge to take advantage of me if he knew.

"You didn't tell him did you?" I felt tears glaze my eyelashes. He looked at me confused.

"No Bella, you must know, I am bound by law to keep your information hidden from anybody but myself I simply told Edward that he made you uncomfortable."

Throughout the rest of the meeting I began to relax more and more. I still didn't trust Dr. Cullen at all but I was coming to realization that he wasn't going to hurt me while we were in his office. I barely talked to him but I would answer any questions he gave me. Most of the time he just talked about his day, certain stories he remembers and stuff like that.

"Alright, well it looks like you can get going if you'd like. I shall see you Thursday." I looked at him. Today time flew by for some reason. I looked back down to Mystery sleeping on my lap. I was pretty sure she had something to do with it.

"Dr. Cullen?" I forced myself to ask. "Could Mystery be here for my meetings?"

He smiled at me.

"Well, I won't be able to bring her cause I'm here all day but I'll see if Edward can bring her for you."

I nodded and slowly stood up to walk to the door.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye." When I walked out of the room Edward was standing talking to Jessica.

"Hey how'd it go?" Jessica asked. It seemed she forgot that I couldn't stand being close to another man because she never sent him off.

"Um, fine." I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Edward once in a while. He was a handsome guy which only made me think he was more dangerous to me. It wasn't hard for me to judge him. _He was very nice to you, respect him. _

Was that my thoughts? How could I be that dumb to even think about falling for his act. He was just the same as the rest of them, he lured you in and then when he had your trust he tore it apart with violence.

"Oh, Bella this is Edward." She looked into my eyes as if she was trying to decode whether or not I wanted him out of here.

"Yeah I know, I've met him."

Carlise came out of the room with Mystery from behind us. The dog's presence calmed me.

"Edward please take your..." He stopped when he realized I was still here. He looked at Edward. I knew he was slightly angry about being around me again. It was true that I didn't want him to be near me but I didn't want him getting in trouble for me.

"Its ok Dr. Cullen."

"Really?" He smiled. He obviously saw improvements but I really didn't notice much. "Edward, Bella has a request for you."

"Really?" he smiled at me. "Whats up?"

I felt slightly embarrassed. I didn't want Carlise to ask him while I was here.

"She likes your dog. It would be great if you could come during her meetings to bring Mystery." He didn't laugh at me. This surprised me.

"Sure, of course." I looked at him and our eyes locked. He didn't act like any of the other men that I have dealt with in my life. He was going to willingly take his time just so he could have his dog be here with me. When I noticed the stupidity of my thoughts I took my eyes away.

"Thanks." I looked down again. He probably thought I was a wimp. I couldn't even look him in the eyes when I talked to him.

"No problem." He replied softly.

"Alright well Edward I have one more patient and then I'll take you home."

"Where do you live? I could take you home." I shot a glance at Jessica. Was she serious? She knew how I felt and now she was pushing me. She noticed my stare and then pointed at the dog. I immediately calmed down. I couldn't believe how much that dog was doing for me.

"That'd be great if you could, but it's a little out of the way. Well actually it's pretty far out of the way." He laughed.

"No trouble at all." Jessica was starting to irritate me. I knew I would be with Mystery but that also meant I was with a man.

"Wait, is that alright with you Bella?" Edward's thoughtfulness surprised me. "I don't... I don't want to..."

He seemed to struggle for the right words. It almost made me smile to see him trip over his words.

"I mean, I don't want to be a burden." I tried looking at him to answer him. I decided it was too much for me, I stared back at the ground.

"No, it's fine."


	6. Love

Chapter 5: Love

Jessica signed me out and then we all headed to the car. Edward kept his distance from me, knowing I didn't like him too close. I noticed he was looking at me for quite a long time. When I looked up to meet his glance he turned his head. He acted just as nervous as I was.

"Hey, Bella." He was a little closer now. "You want to walk Mystery?"

I looked at him, he was holding the leash for me to grab. I looked to Jessica for support but she was walking ahead. I looked back at him and reached my hand out. He dropped the leash in my hand avoiding contact.

"Thanks," I replied quietly. I wasn't only thankful for him allowing me to walk the dog but for being so carful around me.

He was too perfect. There has to be some secret behind him. No man is truly this polite and understanding. Still, I couldn't help but feel more comfortable around him the more time I spent with him.

"So you like dogs?" I looked up at him again. He was trying to make a conversation with me, something I did not normally do with any man.

"No not really. Mystery... She makes me feel... Safe." I don't know how exactly, but my mind allowed me to talk freely to him. I still felt nervous but it was nothing like before when we were in the room. As long as he kept his distance, I felt fine.

"Yeah I rescued her about a year ago. Found her in a trash can. She was the only one of her brothers and sisters living so I took her home. I just couldn't believe some idiot would do something like that."

I looked at him. As he walked he kept his head down. He was irritated by the story. This moment in my life, I had never seen this expression from a man ever. He was upset, no he was sad.

When we reached the car I decided to sit in the back seat so I could be near Mystery. What I didn't know was that Edward was also planning on sitting in the back. It was too late for me to move, it would have been awkward to take off my seatbelt and walk to the other side and hop in the front seat. Mystery sat between us which made me more comfortable.

"I still can't believe I haven't met either of you at school." Edward and Jessica were in a conversation and I was quietly thinking to myself.

"Yeah, well I'm usually with Bella and she always wants to get to class ASAP so we tend to hurry."

"I see."

"So Edward, don't you have a car?"

"Yeah but I was having issues with it this morning so my dad dropped me off at work and I walked to his work so I could have a ride home. My siblings are all going out tonight so they were out of the question. I made my dad bring Mystery cause I hate leaving her home alone for that long."

Edward lived in the middle of nowhere. His house looked like a huge cabin that was surrounded by trees. The place was so private.

"Thanks for the ride Jess, Mystery come." I watched Mystery leave with Edward. He didn't take the leash back in his hands, he trusted her to stay by him. Just as she trusted him to keep her safe. "Nice meeting you."

He looked at me, his expression was hard to read. He looked upset almost to be leaving. This I didn't understand, men usually either avoided me or disliked me. To see him upset to be leaving me was odd to me. I softly waved to him, to deep in thought to be able to reply.

"So was it better today?"

I nodded. I kept thinking about how well Mystery had trusted Edward. When she was dying he saved her and now he protects her. I wonder, that just maybe Edward could be my hero too.

I didn't like the fact that I was trying to convince my brain to trust him, but if not him who else? I want to be normal again, I want to be able to go to school without fearing that I'm going to run into some pervert, and I want to be able to love a man.

Every time I watch a movie with a small romance in it, I yearn greatly for that to happen to me. Every time I watch these movies I end up going to bed in tears because I know I could never even come close to finding a man who I could trust and have him actually love me. Right now I was sure of one thing. Right now, I want to be able to trust one man, Edward Cullen.


	7. Unlikely Hero

**Here is a nice long chapter for you, This quickly became my most popular story xD Thank you everyone who has reviewed or faved etc. I'm starting to get into the romance chapters so bare with me here, romance is a difficult topic for me to write about but I am getting better.**

Chapter 6: Unlikely Hero

I sat in my final class of school waiting patiently for the bell to ring. Jessica doodled on her paper next to me. Tomorrow would be my next meeting with Dr. Cullen. Though I dreaded every minute I got closer to the meeting, I would force myself to remember how much I needed it.

The bell rang and as usual everyone rushed out of the room except me and Jessica. I waited for her as she stuffed her books into her bag. I wasn't ready to go home, I avoided every minute possible of having to be stuck in that prison house. I never felt safe there, I was always reminded of the past that haunts me.

"Alright you ready?" Jessica picked up her bag and headed to the door with me.

"Um, If it's ok, I think I'm going to walk home today." She looked at me. Her expression was complete shock. "I just, want to take my mind off things. Plus, I needed to stop at the library for our reports."

"If you want, you know you don't need my permission." She smiled. I knew what she was thinking, the therapy was working. It's true, normally I would never even think about going on a walk alone but today I just wanted to get out of the house.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't forget the meeting." I smiled as she left. I drew a deep breath and walked through the parking lot. I was planning to work on my report as long as possible at the library. If I didn't do it there, then I would just be doing it at home.

It was a long walk from the library to home. I had reached the library within twenty minutes from school. I looked for the book I needed and sat down to work on my report. There weren't very many people, mainly kids scanning all the books. I avoided any eye contact from anyone by focusing completely on my essay.

Focusing on the time completely slipped my mind. By the time I had realized I should be getting home it was already shortly after five. The days were short in Forks and soon enough it would be dark outside. Walking home along in daylight was one thing but the darkness scared me. I quickly packed my things and headed out. By now there was no way I would make it home before dark. I didn't have a cell phone to call Jessica and I hadn't brought money for a pay phone. Walking was my only option.

Sure enough within minutes it became dark. After ten minutes of rushing in the dark I tried telling myself everything would be ok. My mistake was believing myself. I slowed down to a normal walking pace and casually made my way home. While I was still in the city with several crowds of people around I stayed calm but when past the city it seemed much darker. Though my heart rate picked up I still told myself to stay calm.

It was about halfway home when I noticed the four men glaring at me from across the street. I struggled to keep myself from running. Thankfully I was able to past without any issues. I couldn't hear them stalking me from behind but when I dared to glance back they were crossing the street. I quickened my pace but I knew it wouldn't matter.

"Hey where you going?" They laughed from behind. It didn't take long for them to swarm around me. They all taunted me, laughing at me.

"Don't touch me," my voice was low. There was nothing threatening about my voice at all. When I spoke they only laughed harder. I felt a big hand clasp my shoulder. I swung around and kneed him in the gut. This only made him angry. He grabbed me with much more force.

"Why you little..."

"Hey!" The men backed off slightly. I don't know where he came from but Edward stalked towards us. "Bella?"

His eyes opened wide when he recognized me. Mystery growled at his side.

"What's going on?" He glared at the men.

"Nothing that concerns you, go back to walking your cat." I hated that man's sense of humor. Out of all the fear that was running through my body I could feel some anger for this man.

"Sure it doesn't." I was scared for him, I knew I was doomed but there was no reason Edward needed to get hurt for me. He looked at me. "Come here Bella."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I suggest you get your ass out of here before we kick it."

"I'd like to see you try." Why was he taunting him? Did he not realize how dangerous these men were.

"Yeah, boy your outnumbered fool."

"By one. I admit I could only take on one of one but Mystery here does well in protecting her master."

Mystery stood baring her teeth next to him. He clutched the leash in his hand. He looked at me again.

"Bella, come on I'm taking you home." This time I didn't care about the men surrounding me I ran to him.

"I don't think..." Edward released the leash and Mystery lunged at the crowd. I felt a strong hand grasp my arm and pull me to his body. I was shaking badly enough already to try and get away from him but when I recognized who it was I relaxed a little.

"Mystery," Edward whistled for the dog with me clutching to his arm. The dog came back and he snatched up the leash. "Come on, let's get out of here before they come back."

He pulled me along beside him and turned a corner.

"I'll take you to my place and then I'll drive you home. I can get you home quicker that way."

It was then that I realized who I was fiercely clutching my hands to. I gasped loudly and pulled myself away from him. He refused to let go of my hand.

"Bella it's me," He stared at me through frightened eyes. I knew who he was, how kind he was, but he was still a man. "Bella, I'm going to help you."

We stood still for several minutes. He still gripped onto my hand and I knew he wasn't going to let it go. He stood still, allowing me to take in the situation. Sure enough, he was a better choice to go with over going home alone just to run into my attackers again.

"Ok," I spoke very quietly. He noticed the fear that ran my body.

"Here, take Mystery."He gave the leash to my free hand but he still would not let my other hand go. I forced my hand to reach out and take it from him and we continued walking home.

We walked in silence for at least five minutes. To my surprise I now I found myself gripping his hand for protection. Every corner we passed I felt as if those men were going to pop out with knives.

"No wonder why you hate men so much, idiots like them find you."

"What? How did... who told you about that?" Dr. Cullen. I knew I couldn't trust him. He had promised me he would keep my information a secret. What else had he told him.

"Jessica." I don't know if this made things better or worse but now I don't know how much I could trust her. "I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business I was just so... curious about you."

"What did she tell you?" I was angry. Did he know my entire past?

"Just that you've had bad luck with men in the past. It wouldn't be right for anyone to tell your stories except you. I stopped her when she tried."

"Good." I sighed for both relief and anger. He almost knew too much. I wanted to keep my secrets and Jessica had nearly told him everything.

We were getting closer to his house which was surrounded by nothing but trees. I was trying to prepare myself for this walk with him. This would be his best opportunity to have me alone. He must have noticed the worried expression because he squeezed my hand.

"When we get home I'll introduce you to my sister Alice. She'll like you."

"You have a sister?" This information calmed my nerves slightly.

"Yeah, I actually have two but I'd recommend you stay away from Rosalie. She's, kind of intimidating. Then I'll make sure Emmett and Jasper keep their distance."

"You have a lot of siblings." I was used to being a single child. The closest sister I had was Jessica.

"Well, technically we're all adopted but I like to think of them as my family. They kind of, date each other. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are all pairs. Everyone else including me finds it a bit strange." He laughed for the first time tonight. I enjoyed his laughter, it was comforting. For the first time in my life, I believed I had found my hero.


	8. The Cullens

Chapter 7: The Cullens

Edward brought me into the house and he called for his family. His mother was the first to enter the room. She gave Edward a confused look but reached out her hand to greet me.

"Hello, I'm Esme. Welcome to our home." I slowly shook her hand.

"Mom, is Alice around."

"Right here Edward." Edward's sister Alice danced in the room. She stopped when she saw me. "Hi! Welcome, I'm Alice."

Edward was right, I liked her right away. She acted like I was the most interesting person in the world.

"Guy's this is Bella." Just then Carlise walked into the room. His eyes were filled with terror.

"Edward?" He glared at him. I didn't want Edward to get in trouble for me but before I could defend him Edward handed me off to Alice.

"Alice can you get her something to eat. Make yourself at home," he looked at me with soft eyes. For the first time in my life I felt safer with this man than anyone else. "I have to talked to my dad."

"Come on Bella I'll make you whatever you'd like." Before I could even protest Alice yanked my arm and I was following her to the kitchen. "So do you go to our school?"

"Um, Yeah I take special classes though." I spoke barely over a whisper.

"So how do you know Edward?"

"I have therapy with Carlise and Edward was at one of the meetings." She looked at me shocked.

"Oh gosh! What's wrong? No I shouldn't be asking that I'm sorry."

"No its ok. I just, I have problems trusting... men." Why was I telling her this? I normally never had the courage to talk to anyone about my problems. "I've just, had issues with them in the past."

"I'm so sorry hon." She began looking through the cupboards for something to make. "Ok, we don't have much but how does pizza sound?"

"You don't need to make me anything. I don't want to be any trouble."

"Nonsense, you just relax." It was hard not to like her. She was very polite and cheery. "So what brings you here tonight? You dating my brother?"

"No, I don't date."

"Oh gosh right. Sorry."

"It's ok. I was walking home and I ran into a group of guys who tried attacking me but Edward showed up with Mystery."

"No! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they?!"

"No, Mystery scared them off." At this I smiled. This girl I didn't even know showed every sign of care towards me. I felt that I could trust her.

"She is a good dog. So if you don't like men, how are you hanging out with my brother?"

"I don't know." It was the most honest response I could give. I truly did not understand how I was able to be around Edward without either passing out or screaming. "I think... Just the way that the dog can trust him... I feel, safe around him. I honestly don't know how but I just do."

"That's good." She smiled at me. She seemed to like the fact that I was comfortable around her brother. After the pizza was done she told me to sit at the table and she made me a plate. She sat down at the table with me. Normally, I wouldn't have eaten but right now I was starving. "By the way, if I ever find out that you are walking home by yourself again, I might have to hunt you down and smack you."

I laughed. I liked laughing. I barely ever could find the strength to laugh at anything but when I was here in this house I felt safe. Alice gave me a comfort that not even Jessica could give me.

"Hey Edward, care to join us?" I looked behind me and Edward stood at the doorway.

"Um, if it's ok with Bella." He looked at me. I tried to force a smile and found that it wasn't that hard. I could feel myself blushing and I slowly nodded. He sat down on the other side of the table. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I've never felt better." They both smiled at me.

"Good." Edward looked up at the doorway and three figures I haven't met walked in. Two of them scared me. It suddenly hit that I was in a house with men. Not only that but one man was huge, he looked extremely masculine. Edward noticed my frightened look. "Um, guys I don't think..."

"Hey honey!" Alice jumped out of her seat and ran into the arms of the smaller blonde haired man. "Jasper this is my new friend Bella."

"Pleased to meet you." The man named Jasper nodded to me.

"Bella this is Rosalie and Emmett." I recalled Edward warning me about how intimidating Rosalie could be. Her stare was quite frightening and with Emmett standing behind her only made things worse.

"Guys, remember what dad talked about?" Edward spoke anxiously from the other side of the table.

"Oh right! Sorry, nice to meet you Bella." Emmett quickly caught on and took Jasper out of the room. Rosalie nodded at me and then followed Emmett without one word to me. Alice smiled at me and then waved.

"It was nice to meet you Bella, I can't wait to see you again." She turned to leave.

It was now only me and Edward in the room. I could handle this but I was still a little overwhelmed by his brothers.

"I'm sorry about that, I tried keeping them away from you but Emmett really wanted to meet you." Edward looked ashamed. I knew it wasn't his fault but now I was too frightened to speak to him. "He really is a nice guy, he's not as tough as he looks."

I faked a smile and starred back at my plate. I was full now and without Alice with me I really wanted to go home.

"You finished?" He stood up and I nodded. He took the plate to the sink. "So, you want to stay or are you ready to go home?"

"Um, I would really like to go home now, if you don't mind." I didn't want to upset him, I really had a good time but I was just a little overwhelmed at the moment. "I really enjoyed this visit, I just... I'm really tired."

"That's ok." He smiled at me. "So, are you ok with me bringing you home? I can try to get Alice away from Jasper if you need the company."

I didn't want to force Alice away from her family just for me.

"No, I'm fine with you."


	9. You Can Trust Me

**Wow! Thank you everybody who reviewed :D I had never seen so many emails at one time for fanfiction, i think i have 64 people alerting this story now which i have never even come close to that number before so its quite exciting :) Heres the next chapter and romance chapters are comming for those who have been waiting patiently for those moments**

Chapter 8: You Can Trust Me

I sat quietly in the passenger seat as Edward drove. We just left the house and I was still a little shaken from meeting his brothers.

"So do you like Alice?" Hearing her name made me smile.

"Yeah, she's very sweet." He chuckled.

"Yeah she can be quite the card. First time I met her I questioned whether or not she was crazy." I had to chuckle. Everything he said was true.

"So, um..." I looked at him as he struggled for words. "Do you... I mean, would you like... Do you want to like, do something sometime? I mean like hang out, go for a walk or something with Mystery. If it would make you... I don't want to... make you feel uncomfortable."

I just looked at him. I didn't know how to respond to him. Was he asking me to hang out because he wanted to be with me or he just wanted to get me alone? I looked at his face and tried to figure him out. To my amazement he looked like he was blushing, like he was scared, or nervous.

He pulled into my driveway and shut off the car.

"Bella," I started to get worried. Every muscle told me to get out of the car and run into the house but my mind wouldn't let me. "Look, I'm not like them. Whoever it was that hurt you, I promise you I will never... I don't like seeing you scared like this all the time. I can... protect you, keep you safe. I know you don't trust me right now but give me a chance to prove to you that not every guy is like that."

I don't know why my mind was acting so stupid but I believed him. His hand reached out to grab mine and I let him. His hand felt soft and warm.

"Bella?" I looked at him. It was constantly becoming much easier to look him in the eyes. "Are you afraid of me?"

I thought about his question for a moment. I was alone with him, he was touching me, but unlike my usual mind I was not afraid of him.

"No," He smiled. "Not right now. Not with you. I was terrified of your brothers but you... make me feel safe."

"Good," He reached in the side of the door and drew out a pen and paper. "Here's my number, have you parents give me a call if they wonder why you're out so late."

He still didn't know I lived alone. I was thankful for this. I didn't want him to worry. I took the paper.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll bring Mystery." I smiled and stepped out of the truck.

"Oh wait," before I shut the door I had remembered what he had done for me. "Thank you, for everything."

"Of course," He smiled. I shut the door and walked away from him. As soon as he saw me get in the house he backed his car up and left.

Once he was gone I realized how lonely I was. I didn't like being alone. I looked at the number that Edward had just given me and for a second I almost grabbed the phone to dial his number. Now I was going crazy. How could I already be able to trust him this well? It's not right. Remember what James did to you. In a week he had gained my trust completely and then look what happened. It was because of men like him that I can no longer feel love for a man. Could I? I know I was able to trust Edward more than other guys but could I really fall for him? It doesn't seem likely or possible.

I got ready for bed hoping I could at least get a few hours of sleep. Though it didn't seem likely I laid my head on the pillow anyway. My thoughts automatically drifted to Edward. I could feel his body close to mine. His arm wrapped around me, protecting me. I shot my eyes open. No one was there. What was happening to me? In less than a week I was beginning to feel comfort from a man who I barely knew.

Edward had talked to me in the office, brought me to Mystery, and saved me from being attacked. What would have happened if he didn't show up tonight? I would probably be lying naked, half alive on the cold dark streets. He kept that from happening. Though it wasn't quite possible yet I know that I am falling for Edward. My mind may fight it but my heart knows that I can trust Edward Cullen.


	10. Memories

Chapter 9: Memories

School dragged on. I now fought with myself on whether or not I should trust Jessica with any more information but I decided it would be best to keep things normal. I never told her about what had happened last night. The entire day I couldn't think of anything other than my therapy lesson later on. I was both anxious and terrified. I wanted to see Edward and that fact scared me. I hated myself for enjoying his company so much. I am afraid that I am losing myself to him. This is exactly what had happened to me when I met James.

No, how dare I compare James to someone like Edward. Edward is trying desperately to help me get better because of what James had done to me. Still no matter how much I wanted to trust Edward, my more intelligent side reminded me that he was a man. He was a man just like James and Charlie.

When the final school bell rang I gathered my things into my bag. Jessica did the same next to me. I was debating whether or not to tell her I was going to walk myself to the meeting but I decided it would be better to allow Jessica to drive me.

"You ready?" She asked me before she picked up her bag.

"Yeah."

"Hey would it be too much for you if you rode home with Edward? I talked to him earlier before school, I am really sorry Bella but I have to help my mom with dinner tonight. She's having some party for a friend or something."

I thought for a moment. I felt like she was becoming more of a traitor by the second. I knew she would eventually have to leave me to go to these meetings alone but I had just started. I remembered riding alone yesterday with Edward and I was content in the car with him. A part of me wanted to be alone with him, of course this was the less smart part of me.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I promise I'll make it up to you, tomorrow me and Angela are going out looking for prom dresses and then we'll have dinner. You can give us some advice if you want? I know you never go to the dances."

"Um, sure I'll go with you guys."

I didn't really like dresses. To me they seemed to be too revealing to men. I know going to a dance would never happen again in my life. The last time I had gone to a dance was with James and that was when my extreme fear began. I shook away the horrible memory.

When we were in the car and driving the memory clouded my mind. Nothing I tried to do could get rid of it.

"_Aren't your parents home?"_

_I asked when I stepped in the doorway of James' house. It was a very small house and the neighborhood was quite small._

"_You forget I am out of high school. I ditched those losers years ago."_

_I didn't like his tone. This entire night he had been acting weird, almost seductive. _

"_Hey where is your bathroom, I'm sick of wearing a dress. I brought a change of clothes."_

"_Go straight down that hall and take a right at the end."_

_I walked slowly down the hall and without looking I walked in and closed the door behind me. When I looked up I noticed I wasn't in the bathroom, instead I was in his bedroom. The door behind me opened. I looked and James stared at me. He had his shirt off and now I started to get scared._

"_I'm sorry, I walked into the wrong room."_

_When I tried squeezing past him he blocked the door with his body._

"_Oh no girl, you picked the right room."_

"Bella?! Are you all right?"

It wasn't until I heard Jessica's frightened voice that I realized I was hyperventilating. I rubbed my cheeks to find moist tears streaming them.

"Bella whats wrong?"

I tried to calm myself enough to be able to speak to her.

"Maybe I should tell my mom I can't be there?"

"No! No I'm fine just give me a second."

I wiped the rest of my tears away from my eyes and I calmed my breathing.

"I just... was remembering what... what he did."

"Bella, forget everything about that creep."

"I'm trying, it's just so hard."

"I know. You understand though, that's why I got you into these sessions right? So you don't have to worry about that creep anymore."

I could only nod. I hated those memories. I wanted them all to be gone.

"Please, distract me."

For the rest of the drive she rambled on about random stuff from school. I was glad I didn't have to explain anything further. She knew that I needed someone to talk to be to distract me from my memories.We had finally reached the building and I jumped out. I followed Jessica like always and sat down where I always sat.

While we waited a familiar face showed up. Edward walked up with Mystery trailing beside him. She immediately came up to me and placed her head in my lap. I gladly rubbed her ears for her.

"Hello." Edward sat down next to me. I looked at him and tried to smile. With the replaying memories running through my head it was difficult to enjoy his presence.

"Hi." It was all I could force myself to say right now. I hoped that after today's meeting I would begin talking to him freely again. Jessica watched us from the front desk. She looked worried. I smiled at her to let her know it was ok. She walked over anyway.

"So Edward, can you still take Bella home?" Edward looked at me. He looked like he was questioning his earlier decision.

"Yeah as long as thats ok with you Bella? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I looked at him. I recalled his words from last night. I remembered how much I trusted him. Now I was beginning to see the craziness of that decision to trust him so much. I looked at Jessica and I knew how much she wanted to be with her mother right now. She was always sacrificing time for me and I didn't want to take any more of it.

"Yeah that's fine." I looked back at Mystery.

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning then ok Bella?" I nodded. She waved and turned away. When she was gone I felt a little nervous.

"Are you ok? You seem a little whiter than usual." I looked into his eyes. I hated myself for letting him get so close to me. Now whether I liked it or not Edward either saw me as a friend or a victim.

"Yeah I just, I don't want to talk about it." After I had said the words I immediately regretted my tone. To myself I sounded angry. I remember how much he had done for me last night and he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

"Ok, no problem. Sorry."He smiled at me and then looked at his hands.

The door to Dr. Cullen's room opened he called my name. I sighed and walked into the room. I realized that Edward stayed seated. I looked at him confused.

"Your not coming?" Why was upset about this? That is a good thing.

"No sorry, my dad said I needed to stay out of this one today. Here, take Mystery though." I softly took the leash but stared at him through sad eyes. For this I hated myself. I tried shaking it off and I headed into the room.

I took a seat at the couch as I normally had but unlike the other meetings Dr. Cullen sat at the couch across from me. I held Mystery tight.

"So Bella, you have been showing very nice improvements. I have to admit I was terrified when my son brought you home last night.I apologize if I was rude I just wondered why my son brought home a client of mine."

"So, you know what happened?" I shuddered at last nights events.

"Yes, I'm sorry for what happened. That certainly does not help anything." He sighed. He looked extremely ashamed for allowing it to happen though I knew it wasn't his fault. "So are you feeling more comfortable around men yet? You don't seem to mind Edward to much."

"Kinda. I just... Today I'm not feeling as brave as I was last night. Last night I felt like I could trust Edward which alone scared me for letting my mind be so vulnerable. Today I remembered something... something from my past and now... I'm having troubles trusting him."

"Would you be willing to share that memory?"

"No!" I said a little to loudly. "I'm sorry, I just don't like to talk about my past. To anyone."

"Thats quite alright. I never want to you push yourself too far."

The rest of the meeting I could feel myself relax a little bit more with every passing minute. I was thankful for this because I did not want to have to dread the car ride home alone with Edward. The more time I spent with him the more I began to want to see Edward again. I wasn't sure whether or not I should be relieved with that desire or to dread it. I decided for the moment it would be best that I wanted to be with him.

"Would you like Edward to come in?" Dr. Cullen must have seen my sad deep stare at the door. When he asked all I could do was nod and look down at the dog napping in my lap. Carlise let Edward in and I watch him come to sit next to me.

"Alright Bella, that should be good for today. You really are improving a lot better than I thought you would. So I understand Edward is taking you home?"

I nodded.

"Alright then I will see you in a couple of days Bella."

We all headed out the door and after we left Carlise called in the next client. We walked out of the building and to my surprise away from the parking lot.

"Do you mind going for a walk home? Jessica kinda caught me late, my siblings stole my car."

"No that's fine." Normally I probably would have said no but with Mystery's leash in my hand I felt a lot better. I remembered my behavior before and I felt guilty.

"Um, Edward?" He looked at me.

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I was just... I had remembered something from my past and it kinda freaked me out."

"Bella, you must know by now that it's alright." I smiled at me. "I understand completely. By the way if I ever pressure you into something like that again go ahead and slap me."

I had to laugh. He continued to look at me. I just stared at him confused. We stopped at a cross walk and he seemed to be struggling for words.

"Um, would this be going to fast for you?" He held out his hand for me. I looked at it for a minute, debating my decision. The crosswalk turned and we could walk through. Slowly I placed my hand in his.

"I've got to try sometime." I blushed slightly as he walked with me across the road.

We reached my street quicker than I thought we would. I was sad to realize he would be leaving me soon.

"Well here you are." He sounded just as disappointed as I was. Now I knew I was crazy. No man loved me. Not for real anyways, they only pretended and I was falling for it.

My heart told my mind that I was wrong and that somehow he cared for me. I considered inviting in the house but after much internal fighting I realized that would be going to quickly.

"Thank you Edward."

"Your welcome. I guess I'll see you later." I smiled at him as he turned. He waved back to me. I turned to head into the house. I couldn't believe how upset I was that he was gone. I laid down on the couch to try and clear my mind. I tried telling myself that I was crazy and that there was no way I could feel this way about him. No matter how hard my mind fought, my heart won. Edward was a man, though this may be true he was different. I loved him.


	11. Found

Chapter 10:Found

Even with the recent trust I have grown for Edward I still had the worst troubles sleeping last night. My problems with sleeping was one of the reasons I didn't mind going to the therapy sessions. I desperately miss being able to lay down and get a good night of full sleep. I got ready for school and recalled Jessica's plans for later today. I wasn't too excited about going dress shopping with her but anything than staying alone in this house was better.

Jessica knocked on the door as she always did every morning. As always she reminded me who it was before I allowed her inside. She walked in and waited for me while I stuffed papers in my bag.

"So how was it yesterday?"

"It was good." Judged by the way she looked at me I don't think she believed me. "Dr. Cullen says I'm improving."

"Thats great!" Her enthusiasm made me feel guilty for my anger towards her the past couple days. She only wanted to help me and that wasn't hard to see.

We got in her car and drove to school. I didn't talk very much but Jessica blabbered on about our plans for later. We reached school and I walked with Jessica to our class. The day went as any other school day normally went. That was until lunch. Instead of having a small table to ourselves as we usually did Jessica invited a few guys to the table.

"Bella this is Mike and Eric." The two guys only waved before turning to get their lunch. I glared at Jessica. "Bella I know you don't like me right now but I was ordered by the receptionist yesterday that Dr. Cullen wanted me to get you around guys more often at school. This will help you I promise."

I sat with Jessica and Angela waiting for the two guys to return. I felt nervous. I have only been going to the therapy lessons for a week and this was definitely rushing it. I was terrified of what kind of scene I might make. When they came to sit down I used all of my strength to keep from screaming and running from the lunch room. I tried to tell myself that it's all in my head and that they are friends of Jessica's.

After ten long minutes of sitting at the table struggling I didn't think I would last much longer. That was until someone pulled out a chair next to me and sat down. I don't know why or how but when Edward sat next to me all my nerves calmed.

"Hey guys whats up?" He looked at me and winked. I was unsure of what he was trying to tell me but all I cared was he was here. Everyone else looked at him confused. Jessica was the only one who seemed to understand because she greeted him back. They all started talking about the plans that the three of us were going to be doing later on. Hearing Edwards voice kept me calm. The bell rang, ending the conversation.

"Bella mind if I walk you to class?" The question took me off guard but I found myself nodding. Edward waved to the others and I could see Jessica smiling at us, obviously amused by my improvements. I followed Edward out of the lunchroom.

"Sorry Bella if I had made things worse back there. I saw how distraught you looked so I thought I'd at least try to help." I looked at him. I tried to figure out why it was that I was so calm with him right now. I figured it was because I knew him better than the other two but I still was left a little frightened by my ability to trust him.

"No, it actually helped... A lot." he smiled at me and took my hand in his. A week ago this gesture would have left me cowering away but I curled my fingers around his hand. We walked outside of the lunch building and I directed where I needed to go. The crowded sidewalks was something I was not used too since I usually would wait until the last minute to depart to class. I avoided looking at people by staring at the ground ahead of me.

"So your going out tonight huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds fun, dress shopping." He was laughing at his own sarcasm. We reached my building and I couldn't believe the effect the fact of departing from him was having on me.

"This is my building." I looked up at him.

"Ok." He stopped us and looked into my eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

"Sure." His tone turned serious.

"Be careful today and stay with your friends. I know a lot of the creeps tend to stay out late on Fridays."

I felt my heart pounding against my chest. Hearing him show concern for me softened my heart deeply.

"Bye," he told me very softly. He slowly walked away. I watched him until he disappeared into a crowd of people. I finally forced myself to turn away and walk into my next class. I hated this. I hated that I was willingly to trust him so easily. I know that I am no where near being cured and part of me worried that he wouldn't be patient enough for me to be cured. What if he found somebody and started to completely ignore me. The thought made me feel pain. I think I was falling in love with someone who I am not ready for. I wasn't ready for these feelings at all and yet here they are. Plus there was the constant reminder for me that he is probably just helping me out and once I am cured he might leave. How can someone like him have any feelings for me.

The entire class I couldn't think of anything besides this. Thankfully the bell ended my internal arguments and I walked out of the class to find Jessica. As usual I waited for her to come find me at my class. She was in the same building but unfortunately we were unable to get every class together.'

The rest of the day dragged on as it always did. The last bell rang and Jessica began to get really excited for the trip. She dragged me through the parking lot to find Angela. We waited for her at Jessica's car and she came out when most of the parking lot was empty.

"Sorry, Eric caught up with me and talked to me before I left. I'm ready now."

I offered to sit in the back. I felt more comfortable being alone in the back seat. The two conversed about different places to go to.

We ended up visiting two stores but both Jessica and Angela found something they liked. We then concentrated on finding a restaurant to eat at. We stopped at nice sit down restaurant. I ordered a burger while Jessica tried hard to include me in their conversations. I don't usually like to talk to much in front of Angela since I didn't know her to well but I tried as much as I could.

"So Bella how are your sessions going?" I should have known Jessica blabbed that story to Angela. When I looked at her she seemed concerned for me. Angela seemed like a nice person but that look as betrayed me before.

"There going okay. Carlise says I'm improving." I decided since she is with Jessica she obviously isn't too untrustworthy but I still wasn't going to give much away.

"I'll say, you seemed comfortable around Edward." She continued. Obviously she thought something was going on.

"Yeah, he helps out sometimes. His dad is Carlise."

"At least you can trust him." I looked at her. I tried thinking for an answer. I still wasn't completely sure whether or not I could trust him. She must have recognize my confused expression. "Or not?"

"Umm... Kind of. It's hard... to know who I can trust."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No don't worry about it." I went back to eating as the two changed the conversation. When we finished the sun was already down so we decided to call it a day. I was a little bummed to have to go home along.

When we reached my house Jessica dropped me off without walking me in. She knew that I didn't want people to know that I live alone so she drove off with Angela. I unlocked the door and walked in. As always I locked both the door and the deadbolt. I gasped when I heard a beeping sound.

The answering machine showed that I had a message. I immediately became confused because I never, literally never used the phone. I also wouldn't give out my number to anyone, not even Jessica. The only reason I even had it was for emergency reasons. I stared at the flashing red light for a long time before I pressed the button to play the message. I felt my heart shatter when I heard the voice.

"I found you."


	12. Safety

**1/4/09: Sheesh I think this is the longest chapter i have ever made. Alright so, this is technically my first real romance chapter I have ever written and I would like to know how it went. I have to admit it seemed awkward at first to write it but I think it turned out just fine. So please, let me know how i am doing with that. Also thank you everybody who has reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.**

Chapter 11: Safety

I stared for what seemed like an eternity. I could not force my eyes or ears to leave the phone. I knew that voice, how could I ever forget it? I remembered James' promise that if I would have ever tried to leave him I would be found. Apparently that search was over. James had found me. The question that nearly stopped my heart completely was where was he?

The most obvious thought was he was here, right now in the house. I stared at the phone and then I remembered.

I needed help. I quickly removed the phone and picked up the number I had left next to the phone since Edward had taken me home that day. I wasn't about to call the police, what did they know about me? I dialed Edwards number as quietly as possible. I cowered in the kitchen waiting intently for a strong, evil figure to appear from the hallway.

"Hello?" His voice, so calm, so relaxing.

"Edward..." It was then that I realized talking wasn't possible right now. Another thought occurred to me, I might never get to see his face again.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?" He immediately picked up on my fear.

"Edward I... He found... me... please, can you... come?" I choked with every word I spoke. I didn't care if Edward was a man. All I cared about was I needed him. Jessica wasn't home and even if she was she would only be endangering her own life if she came. Then once again a new thought entered my mind. What if James was too much for Edward? Did I just ruin Edward's life too.

"I'm coming, right now ok! I'll be there in less than five minutes! I promise you, it'll be ok. I'm already on the road." No, he was coming. My selfish mind just endangered Edward's life. Before I could protest the dial tone appeared. I knew he didn't mean to hang up on me but it would be quicker for him to get here without talking me through. All I could do was wait.

It seemed like forever. I quietly allowed tears to stream my face while I curled myself into a ball on the kitchen floor. I watched every minute tick on the stove's clock. Three minutes past. Three minutes had taken three hours to pass. I tried to tell myself everything was ok, but I knew I was lying. An aggressive knock on the door caused me to jump. I refused to move.

"Bella it's me!" Edward waited impatiently at the front door. I slowly crept up looking around for James' evil smirk. When I realized he wasn't in the room I placed my hand on the door. I unlocked both locks and Edward nearly ran into the house.

For a moment I forgot that I couldn't trust a man, that I had been going to therapy to be treated. I threw myself at him. Feeling safe, I let everything go into his strong neck. He held me with an impressive force against his chest.

"It's ok. I'm here." He rubbed my back softly. No matter what he did I could not seem to lesson my death grip around his neck. It took him at least ten minutes of soft whispers and soft hands to rub gently against my skin for me to be able to break from him. To my amazement, when I looked up to his eyes I was not afraid. I actually felt rather embarrassed.

"Sorry," I broke away from his comforting stare. I didn't feel I deserved it.

"Don't be." His voice barely broke above a whisper. "Come on, sit down."

He tried moving me to the couch. I noticed how difficult it was for me to walk at this point. He half carried me to the couch with his arm holding the majority of my weight around my waist. Once I was carefully seated on the couch I knew what he was waiting for. The answers.

"So, what's going on?" He asked with a voice filled with nothing other than concern. I knew if I were to attempt speaking my voice would crack. I pointed to the phone. He obviously understood because he slowly rose and walked to the answering machine. I closed my eyes tight when I heard the voice again. No matter how tight my eyes were shut it didn't stop the tears from leaking through.

"Bella?" When I opened my eyes he was sitting next to me again. "Where are your parents?"

Uh oh. The very question I had been trying to avoid from anybody for so long was now active. I tried thinking of some excuses but my attempts were all weak. There wasn't anyway I was getting out of this one.

"My dad died almost three months ago now, and my mom is somewhere in Phoenix." I refused to look at him. I knew he would be angry and this scared me.

"So you're here alone? You've been alone this entire time?" I peaked a glance at him only to see him rub his face with his hands. He sighed. "And uh... who is this guy who has 'found you?'"

"James." Just saying the name sent shivers down my spine.

"Who is James?" I looked at him. I myself was surprised that I didn't mind that a man was questioning me, however I wasn't ready to tell this information to anybody. "Bella I understand you hate me but I need you to tell me who this man is."

"Your wrong." His words hurt me. He should have known that I did not hate him.

"No, no. Sorry I didn't mean it that way. What I should have said was I understand your uncomfortableness around men. But still, you are living alone and you need my help. Right now I need your help. Who is James and why is he looking for you?"

"James is..." I looked at him, afraid of how ashamed he would be of me. "Ex boyfriend. He uh... held standards and I never met them very well. I know I should have but... it made him angry with me. He would punish me and I understand why I deserved it."

"Wait, wait, wait." now he seemed angry. "What kind of standards and what punishment did he feel you deserved?"

"Just any normal standards a girlfriend should have. I wasn't ready on time for some dates and sometimes I had to work and..."

"No, no." He was now standing. He seemed like he was trying to walk his anger off. "What did he do? Bella, what did he do to punish you?"

"He..." I was confused. In my life I have learned one thing from men, they are in charge. Charlie and James both acted the same. "You know... the usual stuff that boys do."

"What do you mean? Did he hit you?"

"Well yeah. Why are you angry?" His mood was scaring me. I waited patiently, expecting his fist to collide with my body. I did deserve it, I shouldn't be questioning him like this.

"Bella..." he looked at me. For the first time in my life I saw tears brewing in a man's eyes. What did I do? "He... thats not what a man is supposed to do! No wonder why you... Oh my gosh."

He sat in a chair opposite of me. His head was burrowed into his hands. He removed one arm so that he was leaning on one hand covering his face.

"Bella, I will never, ever, hit you or even touch you if..." Something made him stare at me in horror. "Bella I know this is going to be an extremely personal question but please answer it."

"What?" How could it get more personal than this?

"Are you a virgin?" Oh. Ashamed I put my head down. Answer him. I tried to force myself but it was very difficult.

"No." I finally answered him but it came out so quiet I didn't think he could hear it. Once I saw him rubbing his neck anxiously I knew he heard it.

"And um... was that your choice?" He spoke in words barely above a whisper.

"No, I know I should have been willing to but I was too scared and I... deserve everything that he did." The tears were back and lots of them.

"Bella you listen to me." He held my face with two hands as he came to sit beside me again. He forced me to look into his eyes. "That's called rape whether you want to believe it or not."

"But..."

"You deserved nothing, and I repeat nothing that he did to you! I promise you, no man is ever going to hurt you like that again. Okay?"

"I don't understand." I choked out.

"What?"

"Why aren't you hitting me? I shouldn't be acting like this..."

"Bella stop now. No person in this world has any right to cause you pain. Bella how do you not see that everything he has told you is a lie? He brainwashed you for crying out loud. Nothing you ever do is deserving of what he did to you."

"So what your saying is, I should have been able to stop him?" Every question I asked him his expression showed how obvious the answer was. Obvious to him that is.

"No. I understand how scary that must have been for you. I'm sorry, I wish... I wish that somehow I could have been there to help." Now he looked ashamed. We both stayed silent for a moment. Suddenly something finally sunk in to my thick skull.

"Wait, I was... I was ra..." I stared at him in disbelief. I felt stupid. This is truly something I should have known. I never wanted to participate in that night. I was so caught up in trying to please James that I didn't realize what he did was not right.

"Oh gosh, Bella? Come here." His arms held me tight once again. I stared over his shoulder, still in shock.

"I thought... I thought if I would avoid men for the rest of my life I wouldn't have to hurt. Turns out I'm the idiot who should have realized that the two hopeless men I have dealt with were treating me wrong."

"Bella," He pulled me away while still holding my face to meet his gaze. "Don't say that. Nothing that has happened was your fault. You are a sweet, beautiful and innocent woman who deserves a hell of a lot better life than the one she has."

We looked at eachother for a long time. I couldn't look away from his stare. His kind words had never been said to me before and they really hit the heart. I wanted desperately to tell him how much I like... no love him. Before I could speak he was inching closer to me. Our faces were now about an inch apart. It wasn't until after his lips brushed against mine that I realized what was happening. To my amazement I allowed him to part his lips and capture my bottom lip in his. His hands held my face close. For several seconds he held me like that. Then he deepened the kiss. That was too much for me.

My eyes burst open and I shoved with all my might against his chest. Though I knew that would have no effect. He immediately backed away from my touch.

"I'm not ready! I'm not ready for that please!" I pleaded with him.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry that was my fault. I should've known better." Now his expression seemed to be begging me for forgiveness.

"No, I'm sorry." I gasped. A realization hit me. I stared at him in shock.

"What?" He stared confused at me.

"You stopped."

"Um... yeah. Of course, you didn't want me to kiss you." he looked at me confused.

"He never... stopped before, when I asked." I missed his smile. I felt ashamed that my honesty brought a sad frown to his face.

"You stop me any time. I promise I will listen. Oh and if I ever rush you again, just launch one right at me." There it was, his smile. It disappeared as fast as it came.

"Sorry."

"For what? You have nothing to apologize for."

"I... I want to be able... to be close to you. Yet, at the same time... like just now when you kissed me, I get so scared."

"Thats ok." I lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Bella, you have been in therapy for a week. Do you have any idea of how fast you are improving?"

"I know but, I just don't want to be afraid anymore. I feel like it will never go away."

"It will."

"You sound so sure."

"That's because I am. Bella do you remember when you first met me? You needed a dog's help in order for me to be in the same room as you. Now, you call me voluntarily asking for my help and when I get here you were the one to run into my arms."

I had to smile at his speech. I believed him. Everything he said was true, I was improving. I then remembered why Edward was even here in the first place.

"James!" I stared at him in horror. "What if he's here?!"

"Well, since I have no idea where this jack... sorry, since I don't know where this jerk is, I'm not leaving." I stared at him in disbelief.

"No your not."

"Bella, I'm sorry but you are not staying in a house alone while some maniac is looking for you. I'm staying whether you like it or not. This is the one exception I will be making of my rule not to rush you. I'll stay here on the couch."

"No not that! He'll kill you! Your not endangering your life just for me."

"Bella there is a police station about a mile from here. I'm staying awake all night and if need be, the police will take care of him."

"No, you can't. If anything happens to you..." I was sobbing again. This time I was begging him to obey my request.

"How do you think I would live with myself if something happened to you either?" I couldn't respond. Part of me wanted desperately to be overjoyed by hearing him say that but my head reminded me it could end in pain for him. "Come on, you need to get some sleep."

He stood and held out his hand for me. I stared at it and then looked sadly into his eyes.

"Your afraid he's hiding here aren't you?" I nodded. The dark hallway that lead to my bedroom frightened me. "Alright come on. I'm not leaving you alone."

I took his hand and he pulled me around the house. He checked every single space big enough for a human being to be cowering in, ready to pounce at any time. Finally we reached the bedroom. Before I walked in the room he scooted ahead of me to check the closet and underneath the bed.

"All clear." He smiled at me.

"Thank you," I whispered to him. I felt extremely warm under his stare. I couldn't seem to look away. "Well, um, I'll be on the couch ok? If you need anything, just shout."

"Wait!" I scolded myself after I shouted after him. What was I doing? "Do you... promise you won't leave?"

He slowly walked to me and gently pulled me to his chest. He kissed my forehead, which I didn't mind.

"I promise. I'll be on the couch all night. I have to call Carlise and let him know I spending the night at a friends house."

I smiled at him once more. It was hard for me to believe that a man this perfect was watching over me. I never believed in guardian angels before tonight. He slowly pulled away.

"Good night. I'll leave the door open."

"Night." I whispered back. My heart was racing when I crawled into bed. I didn't know how it would be possible for me to fall asleep with Edward guarding me in the other room.

Slowly the effects of sleep deprivation took it's toll on me and I felt my eyes droop. I don't remember falling asleep, all I knew was it felt good. I dreamed very pleasant dreams, that was until he showed up. I dreamt that Edward held me carefully. His arms protected me from anything that surrounded us.

James appeared out of nowhere. His voice matched the tone that he had left on the machine from earlier as he repeated the same words.

"I found you." In his hand pointing at my angel, a silver glowing pistol. My guardian angel was now out of reach and no matter what I did I could not reach him before the trigger was pulled.

"No!!" My tears streamed my face. I found him, lying motionless on the ground. I laid over him, trying to somehow magically bring him back.

"Bella? It's ok, I'm here. Go to sleep." He was alive, just sleeping. He brought his arm around me and pulled me close.

"You can sleep, your safe." My crying abandoned me and I drifted asleep against his warm body. My dream never changed after that. I stayed their in his arms, where I was safe.


	13. Survival

**3/25/09- Sorry this took so long to get in. I deleted the other chapter 11 and it is being replaced with this. I will try to get my chapters in quicker.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Survival

The sun warmed my skin as it entered from the window. I couldn't believe I was waking up from a full night of sleep. That never happens. The dream was so amazing it almost felt real.

Then the realization hit me. My head was resting against a soft and warm body and my arm was clinging myself to it. His arms held me where I was. My heart begged me to stay put, to hold him tighter. The problem was my mind was too afraid. Before I had time to think about my options his eyes opened to look at me. His eyes widened at the sight of his arms holding me prisoner.

"Oh gosh, sorry!" He released me and slid away on the bed but he didn't leave. He watched me. "I hope I didn't scare you, you just... looked terrified last night and you calmed down when I touched you."

At this I smiled. I looked away to hide my blush.

"Umm, it's ok. I didn't mind, apparently." He chuckled nervously. It made me feel slightly better that I wasn't the only one who felt nervous.

"I'll um, go get breakfast started." I hated the look of pure guilt on his face.

"You don't have to do that." I didn't want him to do all of this for me. He has already helped me so much.

"I know, but I want to. Besides, I need to get used to the place."

"Why is that?" I watched him. His expression told me that I was missing something obvious.

"You have a psychotic ex boyfriend trying to find you. Whether its me or not, your not staying here alone." I found myself feeling an emotion I had never felt with him before.

"Who the hell do you think are?!" As soon as I spoke the angry words I regretted them. He was trying to help me and I just upset him. Then he laughed.

"At least your becoming comfortable enough around me to yell at me. It's good for you to get it out sometimes. Just don't hate me and I won't mind. But, that still doesn't change my mind. There is no way you are staying here alone." Though my anger hadn't completely faded I was smart enough to know to not go too far with him. He could snap just like James' had.

"Fine, but I'm helping with breakfast." I don't know how I was being so calm and brave around him but I liked it.

"I'll allow that." He laughed. "Get dressed and I'll be out here getting started."

With that he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. As soon as he was gone I felt the loneliness that I hated so much. How was this possible? A week ago I was terrified to be around him, now I didn't want to be away from him. I quickly changed and headed out to the kitchen. He was scrambling through cupboards looking for something to whip up.

"Sorry, I don't usually care about eating a big breakfast." He jumped and turned around to see me. "I have cereal, if thats ok with you?"

"Yeah thats fine." He was smiling at me. I blushed once again. I felt awkward under his intense stare.

"What?" I didn't take my eyes off of him as I walked to retrieve the cereal.

"Nothing, just..." His face flushed. "Your so beautiful."

His words left me standing in the middle of the kitchen speechless. I stared at him through soft eyes. Never in my life has anyone told me I was pretty. He slowly took a step towards me. Soon enough he was inches away from me. His hand brushed my cheek.

"Did I scare you?" I looked into his eyes. I had to remind myself to breath.

"No, just... I never..." As I stumbled for words he put his finger over my lips.

"Would you mind if I tried kissing you again? Or will you slap me in the process?" He chuckled however I knew he had meant it. I found myself laughing nervously as well.

"Well, I can't make any promises."

"Good enough for me." He held my face in one hand and pulled me closer with his other. He was about an inch away from my face but I had no intentions of hitting him. "Stop me if you want."

It wasn't until I felt his lips brushed against mine that the fear returned. I ignored it at first and allowed him to kiss me. My hands rested against his chest. My head was screaming at me to run but I wouldn't allow that. I wanted this. I needed to survive this kiss. If I was able to do this, than I was that much closer to recovery.

It all came too quickly. One second I was fighting to hold on to him and in another I felt nothing but the fear that ran my life completely. My eyes shot open and my hands pushed against his strong chest. He immediately let me go after he broke the kiss. He backed a couple steps away and stared at me in horror.

"I'm sorry, I rushed you..."

"No, I just... his face keeps popping up and it frightens me." I watched his expression turn to hurt. Though I couldn't understand why that was.

"Oh, ok umm, I'll get bowls out." I watched him reach into the cupboards to search for a couple bowls. I debated with myself on whether or not I should speak what's on my mind. My mouth opened but no words came out. He caught a glance of me and his look turned to worry.

"Bella?" I forced myself to breath again. I tried to brush away any sign of nervousness.

"It's never going to go away is it?" Tears built up on the edge of my eyes.

"What?" He set the bowls on the counter and walked to me. He stopped a couple feet away, he was realizing how fast our relationship had gone. That fact frightened me, no matter how much my heart wanted it.

"His face? Anywhere I go, every man out there on the street that I see... I see his evil, sadistic, hideous face!" The words came out in gasps. I felt embarrassed as the tears streamed down my face. "I'm sorry."

"Bella," he took another step toward me. He still kept a distance and he wouldn't touch me. I knew he thought I saw _him _right now. He slowly took my hand and watched my eyes to make sure it was ok. "I promise you, I will keep you safe. My dad will help you, I will help you, you are going to be you again. I honestly don't know how long it will take but I can tell you that it won't be very long. You have improved so much within just one week. I promise that I won't rush you again, I shouldn't have... I know you weren't ready for a kiss quite yet."

No matter how much I had enjoyed his kiss, I knew he was right. I wasn't ready for any of this. I could handle short hugs but the kissing brought bad images back into my head.

"Thanks, for understanding."

"Of course," He stood smiling at me. I couldn't help but think he was extremely grateful for my forgiveness.

"This is all just so... new for me. I'm not used to having someone care for me, but then again I guess I tend to push everyone away." He slowly brought his hand up to rest against my cheek. He was cautious with his movements to no startle me.

"It'll get better. I promise." I smiled and hid my blushing by moving my head to look at the ground. "Come on, let's eat."


	14. Improvements

**4/19/09- Well, due to the several reviews I have received for the gimpy little chapter I left you guys with i decided to finish that chapter the way I was planning to, so here it is, I turned it from 2 pages on word document to almost 6 so enjoy and thank you everyone for your patience and support :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: Improvments

"I'll see you next week Bella," Carlisle shouted as I walked from his office. Almost a month has past since I received the call from James. I was improving quickly, especially with the help from Edward. He would take turns with Jessica from spending the night on my couch to make sure I was never alone. I may be able to walk near a man without screaming now but that still did not rid me of the fear that I was being watched by my ex boyfriend.

As I stepped out of the office, Edward laid down his magazine and walked by me.

"How did it go?" He shows interest in every session I attend. I knew that he truly wanted me to get better.

"Very well," As we walked he slipped his hand into mine causing me to shiver, though not from fear but of excitment. I had no problems with holding his hand, we will often curl up on the couch together every now and then before I would go to bed. Only problem is, I don't know how to tell him.

He has been so protective around me as if he's afraid any move he makes will hurt me. Though I may have some fear for strangers yet, I feel completely safe with Edward around.

Every night that Edward stays with me he checks every room for any sign of James. A month may have passed but he doesn't believe that he has given up on trying to find me. Now I wonder if the only man I truly fear any more is James himself. I was able to travel through the hallways without any escort these days, though Edward usually found me and walked with me. Jessica would find me every now and then but ever since Edward has taken the position of my protector she tends to hang with other friends.

"So what did you guys talk about today?" We reached the car as he started his daily routine of questions.

"Um, just the usual. We mostly talk about my past, ever since I told him myself what happened to me. I also told him..." I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to admit to Edward about my sleep problems but he would find out sooner or later. "I'm still having problems with sleep."

"What? Really?" I looked down, I did not want him to be disappointed with me. I have been telling him that it has gotten better but I still can't keep my mind asleep. "I thought that got better?"

He didn't sound angry, though that I think about it he is never angry.

"No, I just didn't want you to be upset with me. I still see his face."

His hand gently turned my face to view his eyes. Instead of an angry disappointed expression I found his usual smile.

"Why would I be upset? I'm hear to help you Bella, not criticize you." Looking into his eyes I could not help but smile. We both sat in the car staring at each other.

"I know. What would I have done without you?" I chuckled nervously. He responded with a smile and he moved closer. He softly kissed my lips and then turned the key in the ignition. Kissing was another thing that we have been practicing lately. They've only been soft kisses but they were enough to get my heart racing. He was always cautious not to cross the line of my fear.

"So what's with Jessica lately? I haven't heard from her in forever."

"I don't know. Ever since she realized I have you I guess she felt she didn't need to worry about me too much."

"Well, though I'm sorry she's being that way, I'll be more than happy to be your guardian." He smiled at me. Then I got a nervous thought.

"Will that happen to you?" He looked at me confused as he drove. "I mean, if Jessica got sick of 'babysitting' me, don't you think that will happen to you?"

"It's not babysitting Bella, you're a grown person. I just don't like the fact that you have some creep checking up on you and since you refuse to get the cops in on this, I am staying and I'll be happy about it." He gave me a reassuring smile. I was lucky to have him but I couldn't shake that worry of him getting sick of me. He must have noticed because he took my hand while driving. "I promise, I'll always be here for you."

I sighed, not of pity but of relief. Somehow I believed him.

"I know." I smiled at him. I was extremely happy with how open I was able to be with him around. He has never lead me wrong before. He promised me that I would get better and already I have improved since he made that promise.

"So you want to go hang with my family today? Alice has been asking about you. I totally understand if that pixie frightens you on the count of she scares us all in her own way." He chuckled.

"Sure, Alice is great."

We pulled into Edwards long driveway that I have come to know very well these days. It was much more pleasant spending time at Edwards bright open house filled with comforting people rather than being alone at my place. Only recently have I been able to be in the same room as Emmett. Before he seemed so big but after the entire families help I can now be his friend as well.

As he always did, Edward quickly moved to my side of the car to help me out, even though I always tried beating him out of the car.

As soon as we walked inside the house I was immediately kidnaped by Alice. Edward tried to rescue me but she wouldn't allow it.

"Edward no, you've had her all day now she's mine!" She pulled my hand threw the house leaving him behind. He just stood laughing at me and I felt a little betrayed by him. It wasn't a bad thing in this situation but I still gave him a death glance as I was being dragged. "So you staying the night? Please say yes cause every time you stay in that house I have to worry."

"I don't know Alice, I don't want to be in the way."

"Nonsense everyone loves you. Right Jasper?" I looked around and Jasper slowly walked into the room. He glanced at me to check if I was alright with his presence.

"Of course we do." He stopped at the doorway, giving me space. Truth was, I didn't need it.

"It's ok Jasper, I think I'm ok." I gave him a reassuring smile and he continued walking towards Alice.

"So how are your lessons going? We only hear Edward's point of view."

"There going good, I feel much better these days."

"Hey! Why didn't anyone tell me we had company?" Emmett barreled in the room with a huge smile. Rosalie trailed on his heels but stopped at the door. She laughed as he stalked towards me to pull me into a hug.

At first when I saw him come to me I felt a small jolt of fear but it immediately went away when I realized his death grip was friendly and not forceful.

"Alright what are you guys doing to my girlfriend? I didn't bring her here to be tortured." As soon as Emmett released me and backed away to Rose, I felt a pair of familiar arms surround me from behind. He softly kissed the back of my neck and whispered to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm wonderful." I whispered back to him. I smiled and leaned back into his chest and he gladly held my balance while we stood in the living room.

For a couple hours we sat in the living room to talk. It felt nice, like I had a family. I big family full of several brothers and sisters who I could trust and my boyfriend sitting beside me holding me in his arms. The only thing I was missing was my parents however they would be arriving soon enough and then my family will be complete.

"Where's Esme?" I asked Edward.

"Her and Carlise wanted a night out, they're just going out to eat, they should be home soon."

I looked at my surroundings and found that Rosalie had fallen asleep on Emmetts shoulder while he dosed off on the couch. I searched the walls for a clock and found that it was pushing midnight. I wondered if I'd even stay awake until Carlise and Esme returned. I leaned my head against Edwards shoulder and stared at the television screen. I guess I am staying here for the night, I thought to myself.

I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up in an uncomfortable position on the couch with Edward. I looked around to find that the rest of the family had left the room and the television glare brightened up the room. I looked back at the clock to find that it was three in the morning. I normally would have gone back to sleep but with the way Edward was leaning on the couch he was sure to receive sore muscles in the morning.

"Edward?" I nudged his side with my elbow while I still laid on him.

"Hmm." I had to laughed when all he could do was grunt to let me know he was awake.

"It's three in the morning."

"Exactly, go to sleep." He softly laughed.

"I would but there's a body in the way." He sighed before stretching his body out and eventually he rose off the couch.

As I went to lay back down after he moved I felt myself flying back in the air.

"You really think I'm going to make you sleep on the couch?" I opened my eyes to find Edward carrying me throughout the house.

"No, Edward I'm fine! Let me down," He smiled.

"Shh, you'll wake the family. Don't argue cause you know your not going to win." Too tired to argue I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold some of my weight for him.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked when I learned that he was laying me in his bed.

"I am perfectly comfortable on the couch for the night." I frowned at him and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You do way too much for me. I don't deserve..." he stopped me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Honestly, we pretty much have this conversation every night. Bella, I like this. I want you to be comfortable, and if you haven't noticed, I kinda like couches." He laughed. When he noticed my expression had not changed he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, lets say you owe me."

"Good, I'll go take the couch." As soon as I tried to get up he stopped me and softly pushed me back down on the bed.

"That's not what I meant."

"Edward, I'm tired would you just let me go?" I smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"Give me a good night kiss, and I'll call it even." I stared at him. For a second I had actually thought he was going to put me on the couch. I sighed and stared at him exactly the same. I didn't want him to get sick of taking care of me. "Hey, take it or leave it. This is the only payment I'll accept."

I couldn't help but laugh. He leaned his head towards me without waiting for my permission. Not that I didn't mind, I was going to grant him it anyways. I willingly molded my lips with his. I moved my hand to the back of his head. I had been trying to be more brave during our practices. He continued to kiss me as I lay on the bed with him leaning from the side. He tried to hold his weight better by moving his left arm on the other side of my body. He accidently brushed my side with his hand which sent a shiver down my spine.

My eyes shot open and I removed my hand from his hair. As he always would, he pulled away and took a step back. I felt a little disappointed in myself since I had not had a panic attack like this for about a month. I looked at him apologetically and noticed he stared at me in horror. I should have known he would blame himself for this.

"Don't even say it," I didn't want to hear an apology from him so instead I laughed at him. "My mistake."

He ignored my humor and laughter and sighed.

"No Bella, I should know better by now."

"Stop! It was just something about lying down thing that made me a little panicked. It was just something knew, don't blame yourself." I pleaded with my eyes. He stared to open his mouth in argument but closed it.

"Ok." He whispered. Then he slowly turned towards the door. "Night Bella."

Loneliness hit me hard as soon as I realized that he was leaving me for the night. My heart reached for him but he kept going.

"Wait," he stopped and turned to look at me. He stared at me, confused. I thought over what I was about to ask him but it didn't take long to convince myself that I wanted it. "Please, don't leave. Ss... stay."

I pleaded with my eyes as he stood at the doorway contemplating his next choice of words. He only smiled and nodded as he began walking back towards me. He laid down next to me and turned of the lamp that kept the room lit. As the darkness hit me I reached for him. When I found him I laid my head on his chest and snuggled into his side. It scared me, but I refrained from screaming or any form of fear that would cause him to reconsider his decision to stay. It only took a few minutes for my mind to adjust to the new closeness. I smiled into his chest.

"Good night."


End file.
